Book Pages
by The Egoist's Girlfriend
Summary: Once Upon a Time...is usually how the story goes. Not this one. Although there are battles, witches, and heroes. A young boy's town is in trouble and it's up to Alfred and Kiku to stop it. Will they succeed or will they die trying? I don't own Hetalia.
1. Enter Our Town

**Ok guys I know there are a bunch of stories that I need to finish but I need to get this out of my system. I just got into watching Once Upon A Time and felt the need to make something out of it. This is not a crossover but it's loosely based off of it. I also decided to throw in some Kingdom Hearts because I think it would flow smoother like that. So enjoy and tell me what you think~!**

_In a far off land two young men sat next to each other on a red carriage. These two were off to start a new adventure. One had black hair and chocolate brown eyes He was small and petit but don't let that fool you. The other had blonde hair much more golden than gold itself and eyes brighter than the sky. He had a very, very, __**very **__well built body. His smile? Ravish-_

"Alfred? What are you doing?" the brunette asked.

Alfred gave him a sheepish smile. "Uh…making a story?"

The brunette laughed. "Aren't you too old to be making stories?"

Alfred frowned. "Nobody is too old to make stories Kiku."

Kiku looked at him. "Whatever lost boy, at 23 I hope you don't bring home a book and start telling me its real. How far are we from Stonebrook?"

Alfred grumbled and looked at his companion then looked at the map. "It says we're real close. If you turn the corner here we'll be there."

When Alfred looked up he saw the Welcome sign. It looked…strange. It looked like no one had been there in ages. Parts of the sign were falling off. Letters were missing too.

"Hey, Keeks are we in the right place?" he asked as Kiku went passed the sign.

"You had the map and I did as I was told." Kiku said snarkily.

They neared what looked like Main Street. The town looked old and almost abandoned, if it weren't for the people walking around.

"Are you hungry?" Kiku asked as he messed with the chain around his neck.

Alfred's stomach growled. Alfred looked up and laughed. "Ya dude."

Kiku pulled in to what looked like a small restaurant. It was a nice mom and pop shop. They were both greeted by a blonde with thick eyebrows.

"Hello and welcome to Stonebrook Restaurant. Table for two?" he asked with a thick British accent.

"Ah, Yes please." Kiku said as Alfred looked around. There were picture of story book characters. Everywhere. Alfred raised a brow.

"Here's the table. I'm Arthur I'll be your waiter, can I start you two off with anything to drink?" Arthur said as he pulled out a notepad and pencil.

"Water." Kiku said simply.

Alfred gave Arthur a smile and said, "Coke."

Arthur wrote everything down and gave them menus. "I'll be back with your drinks in a moment."

As Arthur left Alfred noticed a young boy staring at him. Alfred gave him to a friendly smile then looked back at Kiku.

"This place is…nice." Kiku looked up from his phone.

"I guess. The story book characters are comforting." Kiku said playing with the chain around his neck.

Suddenly a chair pulled up between them. The boy Alfred smiled at climbed the chair and set a book on the table. He had blonde hair and the same thick eyebrows as Arthur. Kiku stared at him like he had grown another head.

"Can we help you?" Kiku asked.

The boy smiled. "In a sense." He mused.

Kiku and Alfred gave each other a look. What did this kid want? He didn't look poor. What was up with this book? It was also thick. Fairy Tales?

"E-Excuse me?" Alfred asked.

"You two are the saviors from my story. Look!" he said as he opened the book.

_Read aloud this verse_

_Should our land be cursed_

_Pray for all that one day_

_Our land be saved_

_For two heroes shall rise_

_And cause the demise_

_One of blonde hair _

_And skin that is fair_

_The other of brown eyes _

_And white skin_

_One shall wield a key_

_The other a shield_

_Together these two_

_Are unstoppable_

The boy finished the verse. Kiku and Alfred looked at each other. Kiku burst up in giggles. Alfred looked at the boy.

"What's your name kid?" Alfred asked.

"Peter Kirk-"

"Peter Kirkland! What the bloody hell are you're doing!" Arthur shouted as he set Alfred and Kiku's drinks down.

Peter fell off the chair and ran back to his original seat. Alfred watched as Peter looked back at his book. Alfred's adult side was telling him to laugh it off, but his child side was telling him there was more than he thought. He decided to shake it off.

"I'm extremely sorry for _anything_ Peter said. He has a very big imagination. He's my younger brother." Arthur said.

"Oh no it's fine." Kiku replied still smiling. "I believe he just made my day."

Kiku and Alfred left with full bellies. After, they decided to do some looking around. Kiku looked at a map of the square. Alfred looked and saw an Albino marching around with a line of kids following him. From the looks of it they were off to fight Indians. Next to the Albino stood a blonde wearing a light blue shirt and a big smile. Alfred then noticed a boy with dark auburn hair holding a frog next to a fountain. Before he knew it someone bumped into him. It was a guy with dark hair and a huge mole.

"I'm incredibly sorry. No time to chat. I'm late!" he said as he looked at a pocket watch and scurried away.

Alfred gaped at him. "Hey Kiku-"

"Ya?" Kiku asked him not looking up.

Alfred pursed his lips. "Never mind."

"Hey you wanna get candy?" Kiku asked.

Alfred just nodded his head.

Alfred and Kiku walked into the candy shop. They were greeted by various smells. From peppermint to chocolate.

"Hi how can I help you?" a voice said from behind the counter. A girl with short blonde hair smiled at him. Alfred frowned. Why was she familiar. She looked wrong standing by herself.

"Hey Laura we need more taffy." Said a tall blonde.

Alfred took a closer look at them_. Twins_. He mused. They looked better standing next to each other.

"Yes we would like one pound of chocolate. Surprise us." Kiku said.

Alfred couldn't get this feeling that they looked familiar. This was going to bug him the rest of the day.

Laura handed Kiku the chocolate. Alfred handed her the money and they left.

"Thank you! Come again Alfred!" She called.

Alfred stopped. Then looked at the two. Instead of seeing the two adults he saw earlier behind the counter were two young children waving at him. Alfred's eyes widened and he waved back then ran out the door to catch up to Kiku.

"Kiku! Did you see that!" Alfred said, holding his friend by the shoulder.

Kiku raised a brow. "Um…see what?" he said.

Alfred shook his head, "Never mind. Let's find a bed and breakfast."

They checked into Story Holder Bed and Breakfast. They were greeted by a small man. He had silver hair and violet eyes.

"Welcome to Stonebrook! I'm Tino. How can I help you?" Tino said.

"One room please." Alfred said proudly causing Kiku to blush. Tino smiled and handed him the key.

"Enjoy your stay." Tino said.

Kiku and Alfred grabbed their bags and headed upstairs. Alfred noticed more story book characters. What is with this town and story characters? How did Laura know his name? Kiku unlocked the door and they both walked in. The room had a musty smell to it and had a medieval feel to it.

"This is nice." Kiku said. "Who gets the bed?"

Alfred smiled, "You do." He said as he took off his pants. "Tomorrow we look for an apartment or small house." He said before falling asleep.

They awoke to the sound of knocking on the door.

"Room Service!" said a voice from the other side of the door.

"Kiku. Get the door." Alfred said.

Kiku got up and answered the door.

"Hel-" Kiku's eyes widened.

Peter stood outside holding a feather duster, dust pan, and a broom.

"Hiya Kiku!" he said happily. "I'm here to clean the room!"

Kiku shook his head. "Uh, you don't have to do that."

"No I have to. Anything for our saviors." He said getting ready to walk in. Kiku stopped him.

"Uh huh." He said. "Trust me it's fine we'll be staying for awhile."

"Ok! I'll go tell Tino to start breakfast." He said as he ran down the stairs.

Kiku sighed and pinned his hair back. Alfred walked out of the bathroom with his tooth brush.

"Who was that?" he asked, yawning afterwards.

"It was Peter. That kid from yesterday. He wanted to clean our room. As a favor for us being…saviors?" Kiku said as he put on a pair of jeans and a loose shirt that hung off his shoulders.

Alfred shot up his pants still around his ankles. "Where'd he go?" Alfred asked.

"Um… to the kitchen?" Kiku said as Alfred ran only to fall.

"Ah, my old enemy. Pants." Alfred said.

Alfred ran down the stairs with Kiku right behind him.

"Alfred! Where are you going?" Kiku yelled.

Alfred went up to Tino who was behind the desk.

"Where is he? Where's Peter?"

"Huh? You just missed him. He left for-"

"UGH! KIKUWEGOTTAFINDHIM!" Alfred shrieked running out the door.

Kiku followed him. "Alfred!" Kiku grabbed him by the shoulder. "Alfred! What the hell are you doing?"

"I don't know yet! Just we have to find Peter!"Alfred said. "C'mon!" As they walked down the street Alfred looked desperately for the boy. They finally arrived at a park.

"Peter!" He shouted.

"Alfred, why do you want to find him so badly?" Kiku asked as he played with the chain around his neck.

"I feel like he knows something." Alfred says desperately.

"Oh my God! Please don't tell me you believe in what he's saying do you?" Kiku almost shouted.

"Look I just have to-" Alfred fell on his back with a slight pressure on his chest. He opened his eyes only to meet violet ones.

"I'm sorry." He said as he helped the person up.

"No, it's fine. I should have watched where I was going." Said a strong voice with a Russian accent.

In front, of Alfred stood a young woman. She had silver hair and cold violet eyes. Alfred felt his heart beat faster and blood rush to his face. What was up to him?

"I'm Alfred." He said as he held his hand out.

The girl shook it. "I'm Natalia."

"Natalia. That's a nice name." Alfred said dumbly. Someone cleared their throat.

Alfred looked in the direction in which it came from. There he saw Kiku standing there, still playing with the chain.

"Ah, Natalia this is my pal Kiku." Alfred said.

Kiku stared at her. Natalia stared back.

"Well, I should get going. See you around Alfred." Natalia said walking past him.

When she was out of ear shot Alfred sighed.

"Man she is hot."

Kiku frowned. "I guess. Didn't you want to find Peter."

"Who?" Alfred said still looking where Natalia walked off.

"The kid with the book full of fairy tales?" Kiku said.

"Oh! Right!"

"You guys are looking for me?"

They both turned around.

"Peter! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Alfred practically shouted.

"Really? For what?"

"Why do you think were the saviors?" Alfred asked.

Peter looked around.

"I can't tell you here. Follow me."

Peter started running. Alfred ran grabbing Kiku's hand knowing he's a slow runner. Peter ran passed the trees in the park. He ran passed trees. Alfred was confused. There's a forest? How deep are they going in it? Suddenly, Peter stopped.

"This is good." He said.

Alfred breathed hard. He could hear Kiku wheezing. He chuckled, feeling bad for his friend. Peter ran behind a boulder and pulled something from under it. It was a small suitcase. Peter put the suitcase between the three of them.

"Why did you hide the book?" Kiku asked.

"Duh, so the Evil Queen doesn't find it!" Peter said.

"Evil Queen? Who's the Evil Queen?" Alfred asked.

"I don't know. Everyone here in Stonebrook is a fairy tale character. Even I am! I just…can't remember." Peter said, almost sadly.

"Wait a minute." Kiku said, holding out his arm, "You mean to tell me, that everyone in this town is a fairy tale character?"

"Yes! We just don't remember." Peter said desperately.

Kiku laughed again, "Alfred do you hear this?"

Kiku looked at Alfred. Alfred was staring at the book. That book the closer he looked at it the more it looked familiar.

"Kiku, doesn't the book look familiar? Have we seen it somewhere?" Alfred asked.

Kiku picked up the book, "Alfred its jus-"

Kiku froze his eyes going into a frost like state.

"Kiku?!" Alfred shouted. Alfred rushed to his friend.

"Don't touch him!" Peter shouted, "He's remembering."

Alfred stared at his best friend. Kiku suddenly dropped the book and almost fell. Alfred helped his friend stand on his feet.

"Are you-"

"What did you see?" Peter asked.

"Thrones. I saw big, gold thrones. I saw a lot of apple trees too. I was in a forest running. I don't know from what but I felt like I had too. Then I saw a small cottage." Kiku said, out of breath again.

"Now do you believe me?" Peter asked.

"What makes you think we're the saviors? Why does this town need saving?" Alfred asked.

"A long, long time ago we all lived happily together. The ruler of the Kingdom was the King with his beautiful Queen and daughter by his side. The King was poisoned and havoc broke loose. Under all the stress and pain the Queen's heart became cold. And for some reason she caused a curse on the land." Peter said finishing the last part quickly.

"You don't know why she caused the curse?" Kiku asked, slowly.

"He he…No. It's not my fault some of the pages were torn out! I've looked for them everywhere! Even the library!" Peter said sadly.

"What about that thing you read us yester-" Kiku suddenly became frozen. What the hell was that black creature standing behind Peter?

"Peter, come behind me slowly and quietly." Kiku said quietly.

Alfred looked up and saw it too. When Peter was behind them he asked, "Peter? What are those things?"

Peter looked at them closely. They look…like the Queen's minions. "Ugh! I can't remember what they're called!"

"Well how do fight them?" Alfred asked, as the creatures neared them.

"A key. The verse mentions something about a key. A shield too!"

"We don't have either!" Kiku said playing with the chain around his neck.

Peter noticed this, "What's that around your neck?"

"Does it matter? Run!" Alfred said grabbing Peter and throwing him over his shoulder. Kiku ran next to him holding the book.

Alfred looked back. Those things were following them. They moved quickly on hind legs. He noticed one climbing a tree. Alfred knew where that was going. He tried to run faster. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the creature jump off. It was falling right on top of them. Alfred waited for impact but only heard a thud. The creature…bounced off of them?

"Whoa! That was super!" he heard Peter say.

Alfred could see the park from here. Yes! They were going to live! Both Alfred and Kiku jumped out of the forest and landed onto the grass at the park. He looked back to see the creatures. They retreated back into the forest.

"Heartless!" Peter yelled.

Alfred threw him off, "Homie I just saved your life! I could have left your ungrateful ass back there! I even carried you!-"

Peter laughed, "No Silly, that's what they're called, Heartless."

Kiku looked back at the forest.'

"Well I'm hungry. Peter, want to join us for some lunch?" Alfred asked. Peter nodded.

"Hey Keeks come on!" Alfred shouted as he walked towards the restaurant.

"I'm coming." Kiku said.

"We have much to discuss." Peter said happily as they entered the restaurant.

Alfred froze. There in front of him stood Natalia. Oh dear lord she looked so fine in that uniform.

"Table for one?" she asked winking at Alfred.

"Hey! We're here too!" Peter shouted.

Alfred turned around to see Peter scowling and Kiku with his arms crossed. For some reason he looked pissed.

"Oh table for three? Maybe next time it could be just for us." Natalia said smiling at Alfred who smiled back.

She gave them a small table and gave them menus.

"What can I get you to drink?"

"Water."

"Coke."

"Hmm…Apple Juice!" Peter said happily.

"I'll be back with your drinks." She said as she walked away.

Peter sat on the book so he could see his friends better.

"Peter you said that the book was missing pages. Do you have any idea where they could be?" Kiku asked getting right to the point.

Peter sighed, "Yes I've looked everywhere! I even Had Lilli brake into a couple houses to check!"

Alfred and Kiku gaped at him.

"What? I was desperate! I spent all my allowance money on that!" Peter said.

Natalia came back with their drinks, "Here we go guys. Can I take your order?"

After she took their order, Kiku took a drink out of his water and spit it out.

Alfred and Peter looked at him with horrified faces.

"Dude what the hell?" Alfred asked.

"That's not water, that's apple juice." Kiku said wiping his mouth.

"So? The apple juice here is good!" Peter said.

"Ugh, No I just don't like apples or various apple juices." Kiku said looking for Natalia. If he didn't like her before he hated her now.

Natalia came to the table with a different glass. "Oh crap! I'm really sorry! This one is yours."

"Heh, thanks." Kiku said accepting the drink.

When she left, Peter said, "We need a code name."

"For what?" asked Kiku.

"For saving Stonebrook. I was thinking Operation Apple."

"Ehrm, Why?"

"To throw off the queen."

"Who is the queen?"

"I don't know."

"How do we save Stonebrook?"

"Help everyone remember who they are an-"

Natalia came with their food, "If you are planning something you shouldn't do it in public. I can hear you guys from the kitchen. Kiku don't you think your too old to be going on adventures with little kids. Look at how mature Alfred is."

Kiku gaped at her. What the fuck? Kiku was the mature one. It was fucking Alfred's idea to find Peter. Who the hell does she think she is?

"Uh, ya sure. Aren't you a little too old to be dressing like a high schooler?" Kiku asked, trying to hold back his smirk. He saw Natalia's smile leave before she put up a brighter one.

"Ha, that was pretty funny. Do I look that old? I'm only 20." She said.

Alfred choked on his drink. Only 20? Nice.

"I hope you enjoy your meal."

Alfred looked at Kiku. He couldn't believe how fucking rude his friend had just been.

"Kiku? What the fuck man? Why were you so rude?" he asked.

Kiku gaped at his friend. Was he really getting mad? At _him?_ He hadn't done anything wrong. Kiku stood up.

"Fuck you dude. Whatever happened to bros before hoes?" Kiku asked as he left.

Peter looked at Kiku, gathered his food in his pocket, picked up the book and walked out before saying, "Ya man bros before hoes."

**I think this is a good place to stop. I'm sorry if Japan seems out of character but it's for the best. I'm planning on introducing more characters in chapter two. Please review, favorite and or follow. And I just made it Stonebrook for now, if anyone has a better name please tell me. I'll change.**


	2. Of Shields and Keys

**Ok guys I'm back with chapter two! I hope you enjoy this chapter and the characters I put in it. I don't own Hetalia, Once Upon A Time or Kingdom Hearts. Enjoy.**

Kiku was pissed. His best friend took someone else's side. What the hell?

"Kiku! Wait for me!" Peter yelled.

Kiku stopped. Ugh, this kid was nothing but trouble.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly. Kiku soon regretted it because Peter's face turn sad.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok. I'll go back home now." He said sadly.

"Wait! Peter I'm sorry. Look why don't we go back to the inn and discuss stuff there. We can have lunch there instead." He said when he remembered how hungry he was.

"Ok!" Peter said as he pulled out a chicken tender from his pocket. "Here"

Kiku took Peter's offer and debated whether to eat or not. He then stuffed it in his mouth. Kiku looked around the square. He hadn't really looked at it. He noticed a blonde wearing a purple wife beater and white jeans. The blonde noticed him staring and gave Kiku a Cheshire like grin.

"Hey Peter!" the blonde called.

Peter smiled, "Hi Feliks."

Feliks walked up to Kiku and shook his hand. "It is, like, nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Kiku said.

"Hey Peter you should, like, come to the tea party were having." Feliks said.

"Aw that sounds like a blast!" Peter said happily, "Kiku can we go? Please?"

Kiku sighed, "Will there be food?"

Alfred sat there for a minute. What the actual fuck just happened. His best friend had just been rude to a nice person. That was so unlike Kiku, and then Peter followed him. Alfred ate his food in silence which just tasted like paste now. Natalia sat in Kiku's seat.

"I get off in five minutes. Want me to show you around?" she asked him.

Alfred smiled, "Ya, here." Alfred pulled out his wallet but Natalia stopped him.

"No, this one is one me."

After Natalia clocked out they walked all over town. Alfred met Gilbert and Matthew, the Albino and Blonde from yesterday.

"Is this your boyfriend Nat?" Gilbert asked teasingly.

Natalia rolled her eyes, "Oh grow up Gilbert."

Gilbert let out a loud laugh, "Grow up? That's ridiculous! Being a grown up sucks! Right Wendy?" Gilbert looked over at Matthew.

Matthew nodded.

"Isn't your name Matthew?" Alfred asked.

Matthew nodded again.

"But he called you Wendy." Alfred said

Matthew and Gilbert looked at each other.

"Uh no I called him Matthew." Gilbert said giving Alfred a weird look.

"Oh sorry about that."

"See you guys around." Natalia said taking Alfred's arm.

Soon Natalia introduced him to the guy with the mole. Turns out his name is, Roderich. Roderich took the pocket watch out of his pocket and gasped.

"My goodness I'm going to be late! Dear lord The Mad Hatter is going to kill me! Good bye Natalia and her friend!" he said and scurried off.

Alfred gave Natalia a look. "Who is the Mad Hatter?"

Feliks dragged Kiku and Peter to a big hat shop. Next to the shop was a small white gate. Feliks opened it. Kiku could hear hysterical giggling. When he looked he saw a huge table and a large arrangement of chairs, tea pots and cups, and desserts. At the end of the table sat three figures. The smallest one was a boy about Peter's age, the other was a young man with short brown sipping tea, and the other is a man with blonde hair and glasses. The guy with blonde hair was laughing hysterically.

"Is he okay?"Kiku asked.

"We believe the Mercury has gotten to him."Feliks said.

Kiku noticed he was wearing a top hat. He must be the Hatter of the hat shop.

The three men noticed them.

"Eh! Feliks you're late!" the Hatter shouted.

"Calm down Eduard the party doesn't start until I get here." Feliks said sitting next to the sleeping boy.

Peter sat down next to Feliks and Kiku ended up sitting next to the Hatter.

"Don't you know it's very rude to show up to a party uninvited?"Eduard asked Kiku releasing little giggles afterwards.

"No, I'm terribly sorry to intrude but Feliks invited me."Kiku said.

"Stupid Cat."Eduard spat.

"Excu-"

"Clean Cup! Clean Cup move down!" Eduard shouted grabbing Kiku and moving to a different seat.

"I didn't even get to enjoy my tea already!" complained Kiku.

Just then Roderich ran in, "I'm so sorry for being late!" he took a seat next to Toris.

Eduard was staring at Kiku. "Can I help you-"

Eduard grabbed Kiku's face and examined it. "Hair black as night, lips red as blood, and skin pale as snow." Eduard gasped. "You look strikingly familiar."

The gates opened again. A woman with a large bust walked in.

"I'm sorry I came late." She said. Everyone cheered.

"It's Kat!"

"Who is she?" Kiku asked about to take a drink from his tea. Before he could it was knocked out of his hands.

"Kat is the Duchess! Uneducated Swine!" Eduard said smacking Kiku on the head.

"I'm sorry I di-"

"Oh? Eduard? Who is our new guest?" Kat asked.

Eduard opened his mouth to answer but closed it. "What was your name dear?"

Kiku looked at Kat, "My name is Kiku."

"Kiku? That's a lovely name! It's Japanese for chrysanthemum right?"Kat said happily.

Kiku gaped at her, "Ya it is."

Kat stared at him, "You look very familiar dear. Why's that?"

Kiku shrugged nervously and Kat laughed.

"Don't worry about it dear." She said happily. Kiku looked at Peter then at his watch. It was already 4:40.

"Now, Kiku, tell me. What's on your mind?"Kiku looked at her. He felt some sort of nostalgic fondness towards her.

Kiku sighed, "My best friend ditched Peter and I for some hot chick, who I'm pretty sure, tried to poison me with apple juice!" Peter laughed loudly at that.

"Kiku it was just apple juice and truth be told it taste good!" he said matter-o-factly

Everyone else chimed in agreeing how good it was.

Kiku huffed and Kat giggled. "Go on. What makes you so upset about it?"

"I don't know. It's just, Alfred and I have been friends since… well since forever, and watching him slobber over some girl he just met bugged me."

Kat gave Kiku a kind smile. "Did you tell him how you feel?"

Kiku shook his head. "Why should I explain my feelings to him?"

"Well he is your best friend after all. Besides, do you think it's fair for Alfred to only pay attention to you? He should be able to see women and as his best friend it is your job to be there for him. Right?"

"I guess."

"Good." There was a pause before Kiku asked.

"What is your opinion on Natalia?"

Kat gave him a bitter smile. Before she could answer Eduard yelled out, "Clean cup, Clean cup, Move down!"

Peter and Kiku thanked everyone and left. By then it was almost 6.

"Peter where do you live?"

Peter yawned and wiped leftover cake off of his face. "Uh, 4242 Apple Lane."

Kiku nodded. "Lead the way."

Before they arrived at Peter's house Kiku asked, "How do we find the key?"

Peter looked at Kiku and gave him a sleepy smile. "So, you believe me?"

Kiku smiled back, "For now."

"I'm not sure how but the key is supposed to help keep us safe. All we now right now is that Alfred is the shield."

Kiku raised a brow, "We do?"

"Didn't you see? A heartless tried to attack us but it…bounced off, sort of."

Kiku thought back to that. Peter was right. He did remember that.

"So that means, I'm the wielder of the key?"

Peter shrugged, "Most likely."

When they arrived at Peter's house Arthur sat outside.

"Peter! Where have you been? It's late!" he shouted causing Peter to murmur a quick good bye and him running inside Arthur right behind him.

Kiku smiled and walked back to the Inn. When he got there he prayed that Alfred wasn't there. He breathed out in relief when he found the room empty. Kiku didn't even change out of his day clothes, he just fell asleep.

He was awoken to the sound of heavy footsteps and the door being opened. When the lights turned on he was greeted by Alfred, whose face was flushed and reeked of alcohol. Kiku looked at his watch. It was midnight!

"Alfred where the hell have you been! It's fucking midnight for christ's sake!" Kiku asked him.

Alfred burped, "Relax Mom. Nat and I just went out for a few drinks!"

Kiku sighed angrily. He should've known he'd be out with that witch. "Whatever." He said bitterly. Before he scolded Alfred more, Alfred toppled on the bed and passed out. Kiku sighed even harder and ran a hand through his hair. _You know what? Fuck it I'm gonna sleep on the bed too. Fuck you Alfred, _Kiku thought angrily as he fell asleep.

When Kiku woke it was to knocking…again. He let out a breath and opened it not surprised to see it was Peter.

"Kiku! Get up it's time to discuss our theory with Alfred!" the boy said happily.

Kiku rubbed his eyes. "Ok come in and sit quietly while I put some new clothes on."

As Peter sat quietly while Kiku put on an old band t-shirt and black skinny jeans. Then Kiku turned to Peter and asked, "Would you like to help me wake up Alfred?"

He nodded happily and both of them got near Alfred's face. Kiku raised his hand and smacked Alfred causing him to jolt up.

"WHAT THE FUCK KIKU?!" Alfred asked holding his cheek. Kiku just smirked, "We tried waking you but you wouldn't budge so we had to go to other things."

Alfred then proceeded to rub his head. "Fuck I think I have a hangover."

Kiku laughed, "Well if you get dressed we can go have coffee and breakfast."

Alfred got out of bed sluggishly. "Uhhhhh…."

"Peter and I are just gonna go we'll see you there."

At the restaurant Kiku and Peter ordered pancakes. They both noticed Alfred walk in. He looked sloppy and had a pair of sunglasses on. He then sat down next to Kiku and started eating Kiku's pancakes. Kiku stared at him.

"Alfred what the fuck? I invite you to breakfast and you dare man handle my food?" Kiku asked in a fake hurt voice. It was hard to stay mad at your best friend so Kiku didn't mind much.

"Kiku. Shut up. I have a hangover and then you fucking bitch slap me awake. Why?" Alfred groaned.

Kiku then looked at Peter and they both broke into a smile. "Hey don't look at me it was Peter's idea!"

Alfred looked at Peter. "Is that so? I should've left your ungrateful ass in the forest yesterday." He said as Arthur brought another plate of pancakes. Arthur then gave Peter a sharp look.

"Peter. What the hell were you doing in the forest?" he asked.

"Uh, uh, you see we were, uh-"

"Dammit Peter! Don't you know it's dangerous out there!"

Alfred held up his hands. "It's ok he was out there with us."

Arthur scowled, "That doesn't make me feel any better!"

Kiku gave Arthur a small smile, Peter was just showing us around town and somehow we ended up in the forest. "Peter was very brave in finding a way out."

Arthur looked at his brother with a proud look in his eyes but quickly vanished. "Anyways Peter stop going into the forest please!" Arthur said as he headed back into the kitchen.

Alfred and Kiku looked at Peter who shrugged sheepishly.

"So what was it you two wanted to tell me?" Alfred asked as he shoveled food down his throat.

"Ah, Remember that thing I read you two when you first showed up?" Peter asked. Alfred and Kiku only nodded.

"One of the verses said: One shall wield a key the other a shield. Remember?" Peter asked.

Kiku smiled knowing where this was going while Alfred raised a brow.

"Ok and?"

"You're the shield." Peter said.

Alfred choked on his pancakes. "What?"

"Remember yesterday in the forest when we were attacked by the Heartless?" Peter asked quietly. Alfred nodded.

"Do you remember that boing type of noise?"

Alfred tried to remember but he couldn't.

"Alfred while you were carrying Kiku and I out the forest a Heartless tried to attack us from above. It didn't touch us it simply-"

"Bounced off." Kiku said taking a drink of water.

Alfred stopped eating and asked, "Ok so I'm the shield?"

"Yes."

"So that makes Kiku the key?" Alfred asked looking at Kiku who was playing with the chain around his neck.

Kiku only shrugged, "I don't know I've never seen a key before but if you and I are destined to be the saviors then it has to be true."

There was a small silence before Kiku noticed Peter staring at him.

"What?" he asked Peter.

"What is that around your neck?" Peter asked.

Kiku only shrugged "I don't know. I've had it since forever."

"Is it only a chain or is there some sort of charm?"

Kiku examined the chain. That's odd there was no charm around it. It was just a chain. "No, it's just a chain."

"Maybe you have to find it." Alfred said as he gestured to Arthur for the check.

Kiku and Peter looked at Alfred with surprise. Arthur gave Alfred the check and he pulled out his wallet.

"As true as that maybe where we would we look and what are we looking for?" Peter asked watching Alfred put down the money.

"Isn't it obvious?" he said getting up and heading for the door. Kiku and Peter followed him. "We look for a key."

"Ok where do we look?" Kiku asked grabbing Alfred by the shoulder. Alfred turned around and gave Kiku a charming smile.

"_That's all up to you." _Alfred said looking Kiku strait in the eye.

**Alright folks that's all for now! I'm so sorry for the super late update. Please enjoy this chapter and if things go good I'll have a quick update. Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
